Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-12161342-20150524144217
Elysium Mons, Mars The Elysium Province on the Red Planet is silent, disturbed by naught but swirling dust devils kicked up by the afternoon sun spreading it's meager warmth over the region. The lonely peaks of a small group of large volcanoes soar gracefully over the horizon, keeping their eternal vigil over the region, one of the areas that civillian colonists still have not arrived at. However, the quiet that has prevailed over the last several millenia is suddenly shattered as a massive 8.3 magnitude marsquake ripples through the ground, causing eons-old sand dunes to disappear and permafrost long buried to be exposed to the atmosphere and sublimate to gas as cracks spread through the shaking terrain. After ten seconds, most of the shaking has stopped, and the land falls silent once more as wisps of gasses and vapor from permafrost and other sources deep underground form a fog made of dancing wraiths, drifting in the thin atmosphere. Suddenly, a shockwave comes ripping through the ground, and a loud echoing explosion is hard, followed by a persistent rolling thunder. Shadow then blankets the land as a large black and gray cloud, shot through with bolts of lightning, blocks out the sun. A fine layer of ash starts falling, and as the heated volcanic plume interacts with the moisture released by sublimating permafrost and melting glaciers buried under dust at the summit, clouds of thick, white water vapor are created. The growing clouds, fed by the released moisture, drift all around Mars and begin to clump together. As they clump together and drift further away from the volcanic plume, they cool and for the first time in tens of millions of years, rain and snow begins to fall over a large area of Mars. The roiling plume of ash is emanating from Elysium Mons, the largest volcano of the group, which is erupting for the first time in hundreds of thousands of years. However, this is not a natural eruption... Left to its own devices, Elysium Mons would have continued to build pressure before releasing it in a small series of gentle effusive eruptions. However, Elysium has not been left to its own devices. Aneph geologists and construction crews have secretly been at work deep within the slumbering giant, transforming it the same way they transformed Olympus Mons. The interior of the volcano has been transformed into a massive superfactory, driven by the raw geothermal heat of the magma chamber and using the magma and ores within as construction materials. And in a superb feat of coordination, teamwork, and engineering, a new class of warships was taking shape within the superfactory, even as the superfactory was being built itself. But now, both the superfactory and the first of the new class of capital ships has been completed, and the eruption is the result of Aneph crews intentionally venting excess pressures and waste materials from construction out through the summit caldera, even as they intentionally use the eruption to blast a large opening from the hidden superfactory to the outside world out through the caldera, which will immediately be covered over with giant campoflauged hangar doors once the eruption and launch is completed. Several hours into the eruption, the vent is large enough for a ship to pass through. Rising from its ganrties and scaffolding, a new battleship ascends, enters an airlock, and joins the eruption plume rising out of the volcano. The new warship, hidden by the plume, ascends into the tumultuous skies of Mars, then exits the plume and heads to Demios, where it will soon undergo trials on its weapons systems and other important features, just as the ''Io-''class ships did when they rose from Olympus Mons. As the ship departs, the eruption at Elysium Mons continues, spreading more warmth, greenhouse gasses, ash, rain, snow across the barren Red Planet. The eruption will continue for several days, as billions of tons of waste materials need to be vented, the vent needs to be made large enough to accomodate multiple capital ships at once, and because of the extremely beneficial effects the large-scale eruption is having on the Martian environment, which hasn't seen anything this helpful in several tens of millions of years. The ''A.N.F. Supercell, ''lead ship of the ''Supercell-''class rotary battleships, has been launched, and the secret Aneph superfactory in Elysium Mons has been completed.